pol_ocfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oczami Ducha
Rozdział 1 thumb|300pxTo nie był normalny dzień. Obudziło nas dziwne, nienaturalne, głośne trzęsienie ziemi. Właściwie to obudziło ono moich braci. Ja stałem koło swojego łóżka i wpatrywałem się w swoje zimne, sztywne ciało, z którego sterczał spory kawałek żelastwa, od strony mojej skorupy okryty czerwoną, zaschniętą mazią. Teraz już bordową albo karminową. Nie znam się na odcieniach. W każdym razie była to ciemna czerwień. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy zginąłem. Zapewne gdzieś na początku tego trzęsienia. Otrząsnąłem się z szoku. Musiałem przecież podążać za braćmi. Nawet, jeśli mnie nie zauważą… Wydostałem się z pokoju. W samą porę, bo za mną wejście się zawaliło. Nie wezmą ciała. Nie urządzą pogrzebu. Trudno. Przecież to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy umarłem. Widziałem, jak Mikey panikował i chciał się wydostać. Raph mocno go trzymał, tak na wszelki wypadek. Szkoda mi było mojego małego braciszka, w końcu ziemia strasznie mocno się trzęsła, a oni byli uwięzieni w kanałach. Zobaczyłem minę Leo, gdy zorientował się, że wejście do mojego pokoju się zawaliło, a ja nie wydostałem się na zewnątrz. W bólu chwycił pierwsze wspólne zdjęcie, jakie się nawinęło, i zabrał resztę z kryjówki. Pobiegłem za nimi, bo co miałem niby zrobić? Uciekli na powierzchnię, odkrywając, co spowodowało te trzęsienie. Przez Nowy Jork przewijał się oddział wojskowy jakiś kosmitów czy gad wie czego, a ich główną bronią były wysokie na wieżowiec stwory wyposażone w broń najnowszej technologii. W duchu musiałem przyznać, że ładnie wyglądały te zaawansowane technologicznie działka, jednak wiedziałem, że szanse z tym wrogiem mieliśmy z góry znikome. Leo też to wiedział, więc od razu zarządził sprinterską ucieczkę. Udało im się porwać jeden ze statków, którym zmylili atakujące wojsko, a po drodze wlecieli jeszcze po April. Byłem im za to wdzięczny. Szkoda, że nie miałem jak podziękować. Słuchałem opowieści April, jak Casey, pobudzony potrzebą bohaterstwa, rzucił się do walki, lecz nie zdążył nawet wyjść komuś naprzeciwko, bo jeden ze stworów po prostu go rozdeptał, jak robaka. Z kolei bracia opowiedzieli historię ze mną. Nie chciałem tego słuchać. W środku cieszyłem się jednak, że nie widzieli mojego ciała. Mikey mógłby tego nie zdzierżyć. Po kilku agresywnych minutach lotu wydostaliśmy się z miasta. Powinienem był im jakoś przekazać, że powinni wyłączyć nawigację… ale nie było jak. Polecieli do starego domu April, gdzie już kiedyś się schowaliśmy przed inwazją. Jak miał nadzieję Leo, i ja zresztą też, dom był nienaruszony, więc ponownie mogli(śmy) się tu schronić, jak kiedyś, gdy mój najstarszy brat został poważnie ranny. Z tym miejscem łączy się tyle wspomnień... Rozdział 2 Rozpakowali się, opatrzyli sobie rany i zaczęli rozmawiać o tym, co się dzieje w Nowym Jorku. Kim byli kosmici? Skąd się wzięli? W jaki sposób tak nagle i skutecznie opanowali miasto? Ja nie słuchałem. Obserwowałem April. Była naprawdę przybita faktem, że mnie już nie ma. Pewnie chodziło też o Nowy Jork, o jego mieszkańców, o jej rodzinę, o Casey’go, o wszystko, na czym jej zależało, ale skąd miałem wiedzieć, ile dusz odeszło wtedy na wieki z tego świata? Jedna na pewno nie. Krążyłem po pokoju, próbując dotknąć czegokolwiek, bądź kogokolwiek. Oczywiście, wszystkie moje próby spełzały na niczym. Usiadłem koło Mikey’go. Jako jedyny się nie odzywał, siedział jedynie, trzymając w rękach nasze wspólne zdjęcie, i co chwila dotykał mnie i Casey’go palcem. Tak bardzo było mi go żal. Chciałem go przytulić, objąć, zapewnić, że nic mi się nie stało i jestem z nimi. Ale nie mogłem. W tej cholernej formie ducha nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić. Jedynie stać i patrzeć, jak po policzkach mojego brata spływają krystalicznie czyste, paskudnie słone łzy. Leo też był ponury. Bo nie zdążył po mnie wbiec. Bo mnie nie wyprowadził. Bo nie mógł nawet zajrzeć, co się ze mną stało. Do diaska! To nie jego wina, że od razu mnie zabiło! To tylko moje zgniłe szczęście! Miałem ochotę podejść do niego i uderzyć go z liścia w policzek, by się ogarnął i zajął tymi, co żyją. Ciekawe, jaką by zrobił minę, gdyby spoliczkowała go niewidzialna ręka. Taki widok byłby zapewne wiele wart. I od razu wszystkich podniósłby na duchu. Wielki dowódca Leonardo spoliczkowany przez martwego brata. Scena idealna do komedii. Natomiast Raph, w przeciwieństwie do innych, miał w sobie mnóstwo żywotności. Rzucał wszystkim, co popadnie, przewracał meble, celował sai i wracał ciągle to tego samego pytania: “Jak to się mogło stać?”. Kilka razy trafił we mnie. Byłem zły, wręcz wściekły. Też miałem ochotę rzucać. Rzucić w Leo. Rzucić w Rapha. O ścianę. Cokolwiek. Moje błękitnawe ręce zaczęły się trząść. Przestańcie!, krzyczałem w myślach. To nie pora na smutek! Musicie ratować Ziemię! Musicie ratować nasz dom! Skupiłem energię emocji na porcelanowej wazie. Jakaś stara, bezużyteczna ozdoba. Cała w kwiatki i ptaszki. Taka okropna. Taka niewłaściwa w stosunku do sytuacji. Nie powinno jej tu być. Waza zamigotała na jasnoniebieski odcień. Czułem, że ją chwyciłem, chociaż stałem kilka metrów dalej, a moje ręce nawet nie były w jej stronę wyciągnięte. Rzuciłem nią o ścianę. Tak jak przewidziałem, moi bracia oraz April widzieli ten ruch wazy. Nie było to dla nich niewidoczne, bo przecież naczynie było materialne, jak oni. Dźwięk rozbijanej porcelany również. Mój obiekt uczuć podskoczył z miejsca, tak samo Leo oraz Raph. Jedynie Mikey siedział spokojne i obserwował wazę, jakby to było zupełnie normalne, że obiekty dekoracyjne rzucają się na ściany, popełniając samobójstwo. Jego usta poruszyły się, formując proste zdanie: “Donnie, nie niszcz tych dzbanków”. Rozdział 3 Stałem jak wryty, z szeroko otwartymi ustami patrząc na swojego brata. Reszta była nie w mniejszym szoku. Czyżby on jeden był w stanie mnie zobaczyć? Może miałem jeszcze szansę porozumieć się z moimi braćmi? Leo szybko zamaskował zdziwienie i, jak mi się wydawało, przerażenie. - Mikey… O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał trzęsącym się głosem. - Ja… - Mikey popatrzył na resztę ze strachem w oczach. = Nie wiem… Nieważne = mój młodszy brat uciekł szybko z pokoju. Słyszałem, jak trzasnął wejściowymi drzwiami. Postanowiłem za nim pójść. Owszem, mógłbym spróbować strącić kolejną wazę, ale to by tylko niepotrzebnie ich przestraszyło. Jeśli Mikey wiedział, że tu jestem, to powinienem trzymać się właśnie jego. Poszliśmy do stodoły. Mikey wyciągnął ze skrytki, którą musiał znaleźć podczas naszej poprzedniej wizyty, ręcznie zrobioną tabliczkę Quija. Miałem nadzieję, że nie używał jej wcześniej. Choć jeśli miał zamiar użyć jej teraz, to wcale nie było lepiej. Mógłby wprawdzie połączyć się ze mną, ale równie duża szansa była na połączenie się z jakimś groźnym bytem nie z tego świata. Najgorzej, jeśli ma tylko powierzchowną wiedzę, jak się tego używa. Położył tabliczkę na ziemi, zapalił wokoło parę świeczek i dotknął wskaźnika. Poczułem, że mogę tego dotknąć. A jak dotknąć, to i tym poruszać. Poniekąd się przeraziłem, co mój brat wyprawia. Ale z drugiej strony byłem dumny, że mam takiego mądrego brata. Szkoda, że korzysta z Quija sam. W końcu zadał pierwsze pytanie: czy jestem tu z nim. Dotknąłem wskaźnika i przesunąłem go na słowo “Tak”. Młody się ucieszył. Kolejne pytanie brzmiało: zostaniesz tu z nami? Powoli przeliterowałem “P-o-s-t-a-r-a-m s-i-ę”. Na twarzy Mikey’go zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Przerwał seans bez kończenia. Może miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób będę mógł łatwiej poruszać przedmiotami. Trochę było w tym racji. Udało mi się poruszyć wskaźnikiem bez energii żywej istoty. N-i-e z-a-p-o-m-n-i-j, przekazałem. Mikey machnął potwierdzająco głową i wyszedł ze stodoły. Pewnie poszedł do reszty przekazać im o udanym seansie. Choć nie jestem pewien, jak zareaguje Leo na wieść, że młody korzystał z tabliczki Quija. Jakoś przeżyje. Pogasiłem świece i już miałem zamiar wyjść ze stodoły, kiedy usłyszałem jakieś skrobanie o drewno. Odwróciłem się, jednak niczego nie dostrzegłem. Cóż, może tylko mi się zdawało. Albo to jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło mi się nieprzyjemnie zimno, a przecież duchy nie odczuwają temperatury. No i ten zapach… Jak najszybciej opuściłem stodołę i skierowałem się do chłopaków i April. Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że to wszystko to były zwidy i po prostu odbija mi od bycia duchem. A za mną z cienia wyszła jakaś istota przypominająca mnie. Jak najszybciej zwiałem do domu ze złudną nadzieją, że za mną nie podąży. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja Kategoria:Fan Fiction Kategoria:WhiteJapan Kategoria:Niedokończone Kategoria:TMNT (2012)